Tales of Minako Yuki
by Jasmine Elise Kyonko-chan
Summary: Minako Yuki not wanting to be separated from her older brother, so she decided to transfer to Gekkoukan High. What fate lies in store for her? AU of Persona 3.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Shin Megami Tensei series, which includes the Persona series, and Atlus!**

"This" is talking.

"_This"_ is thoughts.

'This' is book, writing.

_**'This'**_ is transmissions, TV, radio, etc.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

There was a train traveling to Iwatodai, and only a few minutes from midnight. The train conductor started speaks over the PA system. _**'Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai...'**_

"_At least we are almost to Iwatodai." _A girl thought to herself as she looks over to the young man sitting next to her. The young man had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He was wearing school uniform, a neck-strap mp3 player, and clip-on earphones. The girl had auburn hair, which she had in a high ponytail, and red eyes. She was wearing a light orange sweater, a red scarf, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots. She has silver barrettes, which form XXII in her hair, and she also wearing same mp3 player and earphones, but her earphones are red.

"Come on brother, the next stop is ours." She is shaking her brother to get his attention.

"Fine, you do not need to shake me." He gets up from his seat and starts heading to the doors.

"But it is more fun." She gets up, grabs her bag, and checks up to her brother.

_**'Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure.'**_

"_We are going to get to the dome late." _The sister thought to herself. She looks up at the station clock._ "It is almost midnight." _

The station clock hits midnight and the lights and power go out. Everything suddenly has shade of green, which seems very ominous. The skyline was green and yellow eerie moon.

The sister looks at the moon. _"Oh eerie moon, how much I do not miss you." _She turns to look at her brother. "Come on brother, we are already later as it is."

"_Weird, why did my music stop playing?" _The brother pulls out a folded pamphlet, out of his pocket, and unfolds the pamphlet. "Okay, just follow me."

As the sibling walk from the station, there were coffin-like objects lining the deserted city.

* * *

They get to a building with lights on. There is a sign that says, 'Iwatodai Dorm'.

"This is the place in the pamphlet." The brother told his sister.

The brother opens the door and they both enter. Upon entering the dorm and there is boy sitting behind the counter to the left. The boy has black hair and was wearing black and white stripe pajamas. "Welcome." "You're late. I've been waiting a long time." The boy snaps his fingers and two folders, one red and one blue with a piece of paper in each of them, appear on the desk. He had also appeared in front of the siblings. "Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract. Don't worry, all it says is that you will accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

"Well, come on brother." She pushes her brother to the counter.

"You do not need to push me." He picks up the pen and signs his name in the blank, 'Makoto Yuki.'

"But it is more fun to push you." She read the contract to herself, 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' _"Fate? During this hour, given to my brother and me by a mysterious boy. I feel like I am signing me up for something crazy. Oh well, sound fun anyway."_ She picks up the pen and signs her name in the blank, 'Minako Yuki.'

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The mysterious boy is now holding out his hand.

"Oh." Minako grabs both contracts and hands them to the mysterious boy. "Here you go."

The mysterious boy takes the contract and he makes them disappear into thin air. "And so it begins." The boy disappears into the darkness. The lights are now off.

"_That was weird."_

"Who's there?" There is girl a stand little farther back and she had a gun stripe to her thigh.

"_Great, now what?" _Makoto thought as he stares at the girl.

"_Judging by her being scared, doing anything rash would be bad. It would be best to talk it out." _Minako thought very quickly.

"Takeba, wait!" There was another girl coming down the stair. The first girl turns to look at the other girl.

"_Or someone else calms her down." _Minako was relieved. The lights and power come back on and everything returns to normal. _"Sweet, lights again."_

The first girl had light-brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing pink sweater jacket, a black mini skirt, black stocking with white lines, and a heart-shaped choker. The other girl had long dark red hair and red eyes, also one of eyes is cover up by her hair. She was wearing white blouse, black skirt, and high-heeled boots. They were both wearing a red armband with 'S.E.E.S.' written on them.

The redhead girl approaches both of the siblings. "I didn't think you'd arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"...Who're they?" Brunette girl was asking Mitsuru.

"He's is transfer student, and it was decision to assign him here till he can move to a normal dorm." Mitsuru they turn her head to Minako. "But I do not who you are or why you are here?"

"Oh, I am Minako Yuki, I am his younger sister. I just got transfer to Gekkoukan High, about thirteen hours ago. So I figure since this dorm is a co'ed dorm that I could stay at the same dorm as Makoto, my brother. So is there any empty room that I could stay in?"

"There is empty room you can use till you can be assigned to a normal dorm."

"...Is it okay for him to be here?" The brunette girl was asking Mitsuru.

Mitsuru turns to brunette girl and with a smile. "I guess we'll see..." She turns back to siblings. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like Makoto."

"Hey, you are presuming I am not a junior this spring." Minako was looking Mitsuru.

"I am sorry, I did not know. I just figure since you said you're his younger sister."

"I guess I am over reacting. I mean technically I should be senior in middle school, but I work hard so I could be in the same grade and school as my brother."

"That is quite impressive. C'est magnifique!" Mitsuru seems very interested in Minako.

"Thanks!" Minako was blushing a little.

"It's getting late, so you both should get some rest. Makoto's room is on second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there. Minako's room will be on the third floor, at the end of the hallway." Mitsuru look at Minako. "If you like I can show you to your room."

"Sure, thanks." Mitsuru and Minako then started walking to the starts.

Yukari turns to Makoto. "Oh... I'll show you the way to your room. Follow me."

Makoto nods.

Yukari and Makoto go to the second floor hallway. They walk to the room at the end of the hall.

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, being at the end of the hall." Yukari laugh a little.

"_Last room on the right."_

Yukari hands Makoto a key. "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, um... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"On your way here from the station, was there anything that seem strange."

Makoto looks a little puzzled. "Strange, no."

"I see... Never mind, then." Yukari starts to walk away, then stops. "Um... I'm sure you have questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night."

Makoto nods. "Night." Makoto enters his room and lay down in the bed.

* * *

Minako and Mitsuru are walking down the third floor hallway.

"Um, Kirijo-senpai..." Mitsuru stops walking and turns to Minako and interrupt her.

"Mitsuru is fine."

Minako smiles. "Okay, Mitsuru since I just transfer to Gekkoukan High only a few hours ago, I do not have my uniform yet. So, I need to get to the school early in the morning, but I do not know how to get to Gekkoukan, yet. So..." Mitsuru interrupt her, again.

"I need to be at the school early in the morning tomorrow, so I can show you the way to school in the morning."

"Really, thanks."

They walk to the end of the hall. There is a door to the right. "This will be your room." Mitsuru hands Minako the key to the room. "Be sure to not to lost the key."

Minako nods. "Well, see you in the morning. Good night." Minako opens the door and starts walking in.

"Well, Good night." Mitsuru walks away.

Minako enters the room. _"This is a nice room."_ Minako opens her bag and pulls out a book and pen. The cover of the book was red with checkered pink. On the front cover was written in white lettering, 'The Personal Diary of Minako'. Minako go over to the desk and seat in the chair. Minako opens the dairy to the third page and starts writing.

'4/6/2009 - I wish that we did not arrive to the dorm so late, but what a weird night. First that boy and the contract, what was that contract about or who that boy was? Fate? After that, there were the two girls, Yukari Takeba and Mitsuru Kirijo; they were both awake during that hour. It is somewhat nice to know more people who are awake during that hour. I hope tomorrow will be a great day.'

Minako close the book and gets change for bed, now wearing red pajamas and her hair down. She lay down in her bed and starts thinking. _"I wonder how my first day of high school will go tomorrow. I hope I am in the same class as brother. I guess I could go to sleep now." _After a few minutes, Minako falls asleep.

* * *

**Author Note: I want to write a ****fan fiction for a while now. I may not be the best at writing, but I want to tell this story that been in my head. I have so many ideas for this story. I hope you will like my story. Please write reviews and tell me what you think of my story and things I could do better in the story.**


	2. Start of School

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Shin Megami Tensei series, which includes the Persona series, and Atlus!**

"This" is talking.

"_This"_ is thoughts.

'This' is book, writing.

_**'This'**_ is transmissions, TV, radio, etc.

Chapter 2: Start of School

* * *

4/7/2009

* * *

There was a knock on Minako's room door. "This is Mitsuru. Are you ready to go?"

Minako walks over to the door and opens it. "I'm ready to go." Minako was wearing the same outfit from last night. _"First day of school, Hope it goes well."_

"Well let's go."

Mitsuru walk down the stairs, while Minako decided to run down the stairs. Upon Minako getting to the first floor, she bumps into young man. "Oh sorry."

The young man had short silver hair and gray eyes. He was wearing school uniform, but was wearing red sweater vest instead of jacket. He was also wearing black leather gloves. "No problem... You do seem to be a lively one."

Mitsuru reaches the bottom of stairs. "I guess it is no surprise to see you up this early."

"Early morning jog. So, who is the energize girl?"

"This is Minako Yuki, she just transfer to Gekkoukan High yesterday and is staying here till she assigned to a normal dorm. Minako, this is Akihiko Sanada, he is a senior like myself."

"Um... Nice to meet you."

"Hey." Akihiko walks away and enters the kitchen, which is the door to the kitchen is in the back corner opposite the stairs.

"I guess we continue." Minako and Mitsuru start walking to the front door. "So, is Akihiko a friend of yours?"

"Yes, we have been friends since middle school." They reach the door and Mitsuru opens the door.

"_Friends..."_

They both leave the dorm and head towards the station.

* * *

They have reached the station and they are waiting for the next monorail.

"Um... Mitsuru, why do you need to be at the school this early in the morning?"

"I need to summit few more papers to run for Student Council President."

"Wow. You are running for the Student Council President. That's amazing."

"Minako, were you a member of your Student Council at your old school?"

Minako is look down and sighs. "No. I did want to join, but they said that the Student Council was full."

"_How smart Minako is, I would figure the Student Council would want her to join."_

The monorail arrivals and they board the monorail.

* * *

After riding the monorail to Port Island Station and they walked the rest of the way to the school. They come to a gate, beyond the gate straight path leading to a large building. There were some other buildings around the main building.

Mitsuru look over to Minako. "This is Gekkoukan High School."

"Wow. It is huge, it is like triple the size of my old school and it looks so nice."

Mitsuru chuckles. "Well, let's head to the faculty office."

"Okay." They walking into inside both stop at the shoe lockers. Mitsuru went to her locker and change shoes, while Minako was looking to see if she has a shoe locker yet. _"I guess it is not surprising if I do not have a locker yet."_ Minako removes her shoe and place them into Makoto's locker for the time being. They both head over the hallway to the left and enter the faculty office.

On entering, there is a teacher sitting at a desk, which the desk had books stack on it. The teacher has short light brown hair and dark gray eyes. She is wearing a white turtleneck collar shirt, a brown faculty work jacket and brown pants. The teacher looks over towards Mitsuru. "Oh, Mitsuru Kirijo, principal needs to see you."

"Wonder why the principal need to see me? Well anyway, this student just transfers to the school yesterday and does not have her uniform yet."

The teacher gets up from her desk and walks over to Minako. "Oh, so you're the last minute transfer student." She turns to Mitsuru. "I can take her from here. You should go see what the principal wants."

"Thank you." Mitsuru turns to exit. "Minako, I'll see you later." Mitsuru leaves the faculty office.

The teacher walks over to a table in the back of the room. She looking a note on a box and the note reads: 'Uniforms for Minako Yuki' "You are Minako Yuki, right."

"Yes."

The teacher grabs the box and walks over to Minako. "The box contains your uniforms." She heads the box to Minako. "You should go change into your uniform. I will go find out what your classroom assignment is. Also... I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Wow, such enthusiasm!"

"Well, I'll be back." Minako leave the faculty office and looks for a restroom to change into his uniform.

* * *

Makoto was standing in his room and was about to leave. There's a knock on his room door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

"_Should I not answer and hope she leaves. I would rather walk to school alone."_

"Hello! Please answer the door, or I'll get in trouble!"

"_Fine."_ Makoto opens the door and Yukari enters his room.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so... Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay. Then, let's go."

* * *

Mitsuru has arrived at the principal office and she enters the office. The principal is sitting behind the desk. "You want to see me."

"Ah... Yes. The student you have pick for your vice-president has transfer to another school... Therefore, you need to pick a new vice-president... So to continue run of Student Council President... You need to have your pick by the end of the day."

"_She could be a great choice for vice-president." _"Understood. I will have my choice by the end of day." Mitsuru leaves the president office.

* * *

Minako is in the restroom and has change into her school uniform. She is wearing a standard Gekkoukan High girl uniform, which is black jacket, white-collar long-sleeve shirt, black skirt, and red ribbon tie. She is still wearing mp3 player and clip-on earphones. _"Pretty nice uniform."_ Minako grabs the box, which also had inside school bag and school shoes, and exits the restroom. She heads back to the faculty office.

As she walks down the hall, she notices a student looking at the classroom assignments. She has short teal-blue hair and dark brownish-gray eyes. She is wearing Gekkoukan High uniform, but instead of white-collar shirt, she had a teal green turtleneck that has flower patterns. She also does not have a red ribbon tie and wears white tights. _"She looks lonely like..."_ Minako puts her box down and walks over to the girl. "Hello."

The girl was startled and turned to Minako. "Oh... H-hello."

"Oh, sorry I did mean to startle you. My name is Minako Yuki, so what is yours?"

"Umm... Fuuka Yamagishi."

"Nice to meet you!" Minako turns to the classroom assignments and start scanning through them. _"Let's see..."_ Minako finds her brother on a small note. _"So, brother is in 2-F."_ Minako scans through the list a second time. _"My name is not here... Oh, Ms. Toriumi said she was going to find my class assignment."_ Minako runs over to the box, picks it back up and turns to Fuuka. "I will be right back. I forgot Ms. Toriumi was going to find out my classroom assignment."

"Umm... Okay"

Minako quickly walks down the hall to faculty office. _"Fuuka seems to a little shy and timid, but I bet she very friendly also. I hope we can be friends."_ Minako enters the faculty office.

On entering, Ms. Toriumi was standing near the doors to the faculty office. "Ah, Minako... Your uniform looks great on you."

"Thanks. So what is my classroom assignment?"

"I check and it seems you are in 2-E. That is Mr. Ekoda class. I was kind of hoping you would be in my class."

"Oh... 2-E." Minako was saddened to hear this. _"I was hoping to be in the same classroom as brother."_ Minako just remember something. "Oh, I do not think I have shoe locker yet."

Ms. Toriumi walks over to table in the front of the room. She gets a blank white card and writes on it: 'Minako Yuki'. She walks back over to Minako and hands her the card. "Here. Just find a nameless shoe locker and put this card in the slot. Oh, also you can leave this box here and pick it up after school."

"Thanks." Minako grabs the card and hands the box to Ms. Toriumi. Ms. Toriumi walks back to her desk and puts the box under her desk.

Mitsuru walks into the faculty office. "Minako, it good you are still here."

Minako turns around. "Oh, Mitsuru, do you need me?" Minako is a little puzzled.

"Well, the principal has informed me that the student I pick for vice-president has transfer schools. I'm thinking of picking you to vice-president of my Student Council."

"Wait, really!" Minako is becoming excited. "But we have just met, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes! I will be your vice-president. So, what do I need to do?"

"I will go and get everything you need to fill out. You will need to come back to faculty office later today."

"Thanks." Mitsuru leaves the faculty office. "See you later, Ms. Toriumi."

"Good luck to you."

Minako leaves the faculty office. _"I cannot believe that I may get a chance to be vice-president of the Student Council."_ Minako runs over to the shoe lockers and starts looking for an empty locker. Minako finds an empty locker and notice that next to it is Fuuka's locker. _"That is neat. I get to be next to Fuuka's locker, maybe this is fate... Fate?"_ Minako inserts the name card into the slot on the locker. She then goes over to Makoto's locker and grabs her shoes and put them into her shoe locker. She sees that Fuuka is still over by the board of classroom assignments. She walks back over to Fuuka. "I'm back."

"Oh, hi. Umm... So, did you find out what classroom assignment you got?"

"Yep. I am class 2-E."

"We are both in the same class."

"Really!" Minako quickly looks at the classroom assignment for 2-E and she find Fuuka name on the list. "Sweet!" Minako turn to Fuuka and hugs her.

"M-Minako." Fuuka seems to be a little surprised.

Minako stops hugging Fuuka. "Oh, sorry. I just so happy. We both get to be in the same class." _"I will not be alone."_

"Minako, why did decide to talk to me?"

"Why. Well you kind of remind me of myself." Minako starts to blush a little. "You seem lonely, and I thought we could... umm... be friends, so we could counter each other loneliness." Minako starts blush some more. "But if t-that is okay with you." _"Please do not say no, please."_

"_Wow."_ Fuuka starts to blush a little. "Yes, we can be friends and thanks."

Minako smiles. "Thanks, Fuuka."

"Umm... Do you want go sit in the classroom?"

"Sure." Minako and Fuuka start walking to stairs. Minako then heard a quick crashing sound and it startles her. Minako noticed that Fuuka was not startled and Minako then I very faint sound that disappear after a few seconds. _"That was weird."_

* * *

Makoto and Yukari were walking up to the school; Yukari was a little ahead of Makoto. They reach the school gate and both stop.

Yukari turns around to face Makoto. "Well, this is it. We're here. Welcome to Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it."

"_So, this is Gekkoukan High. Bigger than I expected."_

They both walk to the front doors and enter the school.

Yukari went to her shoe locker and change shoes. "You're okay from here, right? You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The faculty office is right there to the left." Yukari points to the left hallway. "...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"_What tour!?" _Makoto finds his shoe locker and change shoes. "No, not really."

"Hey... About last night... Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later." Yukari leaves.

"_Okay?" _Makoto looks over toward the bulletin board with the classroom assignments and there are many people look for their classroom assignment. _"I guess I should go to the Faculty Office first, less people probably there." _Makoto walks the down the hall and find the faculty office and enters it.

Upon entering, Ms. Toriumi noticed Makoto. "Oh, are you the other new student?"

Makoto nods.

"Makoto Yuki... 11th grade, correct?"

Makoto nods again.

"Oh, is Minako Yuki your sister?"

"My little sister, but yes."

Ms. Toriumi is looking though some papers in a folder. "Wow, you've both lived in a lot of different places... Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents..." Ms. Toriumi gasps and looks at Makoto. "I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand."

"That is fine."

"I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"Oh...Thanks."

"Have you seen the classroom assignments?"

"Nope."

"Well let's see..." Ms. Toriumi looks at the papers. "You're in 2-F. That's my class."

"What class is Minako in?"

"She's in 2-E. Well anyway, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Makoto follows Ms. Toriumi to the auditorium. Makoto sits at the end of a row. He sees his sister one row forward and in the middle. _"That is Minako... I am glad I am not in the same class as Minako. Dealing with after school is already a lot as it is."_

The principal walks on stage and gets up to the podium. "As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, ''If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.'' When applied to student life, this means..." The principal continues with his speech, which is boring.

"Psst... Hey..." A student behind Makoto is trying to get his attention.

Makoto turns his head to the student. "What."

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together."

Makoto nods.

"Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"I don't know." _"And why would I care?"_

"I see. I thought you might know, but... I guess not. ...So, how well do you know her?"

"I hear talking. I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..." A teacher from another class said.

Ms. Toriumi looked towards Makoto. "Shhh! Be quiet! You're going to get me in trouble!"

Makoto starts to hear more talking. _"Well, good luck getting everyone quiet now."_

* * *

After the Welcome Ceremony, everyone went to their assigned classroom. Minako and Fuuka were sitting in the third row in the middle next to each other. A teacher walks into the classroom. "Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I am your homeroom teacher. I teach Classic Literature..." The teacher starts talking about Classic Literature.

"_I feel like I'm not going to like this teacher and he is my homeroom teacher."_ Minako started to tone out Mr. Ekoda.

* * *

It was lunchtime. _"I should go to the faculty office. Mitsuru said I need to go back the faculty office later in the day." _Minako got up from her seat and turn to Fuuka. "I'll be back in a minute, Fuuka."

"Okay"

Minako leaves the classroom and walks to the faculty office. Minako enters the faculty office and sees Ms. Toriumi.

"Oh, Minako you came back of the Student Council stuff, right?"

"Yep."

Ms. Toriumi picks up some papers on her desk and hands them to Minako. "All you need to do is read them over, fill out some missing information and sign them. Mitsuru has taken care of the rest."

Minako reads over the papers, fills in the missing information, and signs each paper. "Here." Minako hands the paper back to Ms. Toriumi.

Ms. Toriumi looks over the paper. "...Alright, then. I will give this to Mitsuru. Good luck to you."

"Thanks!" Minako said very cheerful. Minako leaves the faculty office and returns to her classroom.

* * *

It is the end of the first day of school. Makoto was sitting in his homeroom. As he gets up to leave, another student approaches him. He has grayish eyes and dark hair, buzzcut hair and a goatee. He is wearing Gekkoukan High uniform, with purple-collared shirt instead of white shirt, baseball cap, silver necklace, and a chain attached to his pants. Also, he wears the jacket open.

"S'up, dude? How's it goin'?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, come on. Let me introduce myself, at least."

"Fine." _"I am tried, I hope he makes it quick."_

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say, "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am!"

"Nice to meet you." Makoto was about to try to leave, but then Yukari enters the classroom and approaches them.

Junpei turns to Yukari. "Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

Yukari sighs. "At it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

Makoto turns to Yukari. _"Agree."_

Junpei start scratching the back of his head. "What? But, I was just bein' friendly."

"If you say so." Yukari turns to Makoto. "Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..."

"It's just a coincidence."

"I know, but still... I was a little surprised."

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too? By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

Yukari looks back at Junpei. "Wh-What are you talking about!? We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it!? Now you have me worried..." Yukari walks closer to Makoto. "Hey... You didn't say anything to anyone about... you know what, did you?"

Makoto feels like doing a face palm. _"Smooth, Yukari. Okay, just play dumb." _"You know what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already!"

Makoto's second mental face palm. _"Doubly smooth, Yukari."_

"Seriously... Don't say anything about last night, alright?"

"_Yukari, I give up. Just keep digging a deeper pit for yourself."_

Junpei is appearing to be shock. "..."

"Wh-What?"

"L-Last night...?"

"W-Wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea!" Yukari seems to be anger. "Listen! I just met him yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez..." Yukari looks at the clock. "I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team. But, you better not start any rumors!" Yukari leaves the classroom.

"_One down, one more, then all out sleep!"_

"Ah, who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She's so paranoid..."

"Agree with that."

"But, hey! It's your first day here, and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's actually pretty popular. You da man! Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!"

"Well later, Junpei." Makoto leaves the classroom.

* * *

Minako was sitting in the empty classroom with Fuuka, both of them chatting to each other. Minako glance over at the clock. "Oh... Fuuka, I need to get going. See you tomorrow." Minako get up from her seat.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

Minako leaves the classroom and goes to the faculty office. Entering the faculty office, there was no one there. _"Ah... I want to thank Ms. Toriumi again." _Minako goes over to Ms. Toriumi's desk and grabs her box. She then leaves the faculty office and the school.

* * *

Makoto enters the dorm and it is now evening. He notices a sign-in sheet on the counter.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru is sitting on a couch reading a book.

Makoto walks over to the sign-in sheet and signs in. _"Next stop, bed."_ Makoto walks to the stairs and goes to the second floor, then to his room. He enters his room, goes to his bed and lay down on the bed. _"Victory." _Hefalls asleep in a few seconds.

Back down on the one floor, Minako enters the dorm.

"Welcome back."

"Hey, Mitsuru. So, when is the election for the Student Council President?"

"The election is on seventeenth. There is a speech that each president candidate gives before the election."

"_At least I do not have to speak... Hopefully..." _"Is there anything else I need to do?"

"Not at the moment."

"Okay." Minako walks over to the sign-in sheet and signs in. Minako notice her brother name above hers. _"I am betting brother made sure he got home before me, so he can go to sleep." _Minako turns back to Mitsuru. "Well, heading back to my room. Good night."

"Good night."

Minako walks up the stairs and to her room. Minako enters her room and sits in the chair, then decide spin around on the chair. The chair stops spinning and she is facing toward the corner with the sink and shelf. She was a little dizzy and laid back in the chair, now look at the corner of the ceiling. _"I feel like I am being watch... Probably just imagining it..." _Minako turns to the desk, opens her diary and was about to write. _"Just imagining it..." _Minako looks back over to the ceiling corner. _"But it does feel like I am being watch from that corner..." _Minako gets up from her chair, moves the chair to the sink and climbs on top of the sink. She looks and studies the corner. _"I don't see anything, just imagining it... But..." _

She gets down from the sink and goes over to her bag, which she had brought with her last night. _"I should unpack the rest of my stuff." _She opens her bag and looks the thought the bag. Minako finds a little box and opens it. _"Ah... there are the tacks." _Minako also grabs a piece of paper, folds it into triangle and writes something on it. She climbs back on top of the sink and tacks the paper over the corner. She gets down, moves the chair back to the desk and sits in the chair again. _"That's better... I feel like I am being paranoid, oh well." _She picks up the pen and starts writing in the diary.

* * *

'4/7/2009 – Today was amazing. The day started out a little slow, I did meet Akihiko Sanada while leaving the dorm. Akihiko is Mitsuru friend and they live in the same dorm. Also, found out that Mitsuru is running for Student Council President. Mitsuru is so nice, she showed way to school and even pick me to be her vice-president. I hope Mitsuru wins.

Got to school and met Ms. Toriumi, she was so helpful and I wish she were my homeroom teacher. Mr. Ekoda is so boring. I do like the school uniform, a nice simple uniform.

The best part of the day was that I met Fuuka. She shy and timid at first, but she started opening up to me. She asks me why I decide to talk to her, and started explaining and getting embarrassed. I ask if we could be friends, I was afraid she would say no, but she said yes. I was sad about not being in the same class as brother, but I am in the same class as Fuuka and I am glad about that. I hope tomorrow is great as well.'

* * *

Minako closes her diary. Minako gets up and unpack the rest of the stuff in her bag. The last item was blue box, about the same size of Minako's diary, also has a silver latch. Minako puts the blue box on the desk. _"Well that's everything. I guess I could get ready for bed." _Minako changes into her sleepwear and lay down on her bed. _"What fate will tomorrow being?" _Minako falls asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

It is late at night in the dorm lounge. Mitsuru is still reading a book and Akihiko had just walk down the stairs.

"I'm going out for a bit."

"...Hm?" Mitsuru looks up from her book.

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?"

"...I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome... I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but..."

"Yeah, right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it's not worth my time..."

"You have a one track mind... Will you be okay on your own?"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting a little practice." Akihiko leaves.

Mitsuru sighs. "This isn't a game, Akihiko..."

* * *

Minako woke up in a mysterious room, which is huge and covered in blue; also, she was still in her sleepwear. The back wall is chain-link and has a large clock with hands continuously spinning. A light keep passing downward repeatedly making the room seem like it is moving upwards like an elevator. Minako was sitting in a chair and there is a table in front of her. Across the table an old man and woman. The old man has a long nose, pointed ears and bloodshot eyes. He also has white hair but is bald on the top of his head. He was wearing a black suit and white gloves. The woman has short white hair and yellow eyes; also, her skin was plain-looking. She was wearing a blue dress with five black-lined circles outside small yellow circles, blue gloves, a blue attendant-like hat, and blue knee-length boots.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Old man greets Minako. "My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor moves his hand towards the woman. "This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

Elizabeth smiles. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Minako Yuki. Umm... So where is this place?"

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... It's been years since we've had a guest."

"So, I am still asleep back in my world, correct?"

"Precisely... I have called you for your dreams. However, you will come here of your own accord, sooner or later." Igor waves his hand over the table and the red folder appears on the table and opens. It was contract that Minako signed.

"_The contract!"_

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place... Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique abilities, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

"_So that's what the contract for. Fate." _Minako smiles. "I understand."

"Hold on to this..."

A key appear and floats downward. Minako grabs the key.

"'Til we meet again..."

The room started to fade from Minako's vision.

* * *

4/8/2015

* * *

It was early in the morning; Minako had change into her uniform and was already down the stairs. Minako seems to be cheerful. _"I cannot wait to see Fuuka." _Minako runs out of the dorm and to the station.

About a half hour, later Makoto wakes up and gets ready for school. _"Another day." _Makoto exits has room and walks down the stairs. _"I have not seen Minako since we got to the dorm. Weird." _Makoto leaves the dorm and walks to the station.

* * *

Makoto arrives at the school gate and see a two girls talking.

"Did you hear the rumor...?"

Makoto sighs._ "Great, more rumors."_

"Oh, um... something about... a bathroom?" Second girl was listening to the first girl.

"_Bathroom rumor?"_

"N-No! Not that one! I mean the one about the first-year student! Not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and stare at the walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself, "It's coming... It's coming...!""

"_Umm... what?"_

"Huh. How about that."

"You don't believe me...?"

"_Weird rumor." _The first bell rings and Makoto enters the school.

* * *

Makoto was sitting in class and listening to Ms. Toriumi.

"Open your textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai."

Makoto opens his textbook.

"Ugh... why him? I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota. He became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time."

"_Probably write an essay on her favorite author." _Makoto writes down some notes.

"...Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh? U-Ummm... Makoto. Psst!"

Makoto hears Junpei and whispers to him. "What."

"Who does she like?"

"Really, it's Utsubo Kubota."

"Utsubo Kubota."

"That's right! So you were listening to me after all!"

"_If by listening you mean me telling him the answer, then yes."_

"Ehehehe... Well, you know how I like to pay attention!" Junpei whispers to Makoto. "Man, you saved my bacon, Makoto!"

Makoto sighs. "No problem."

Some other classmates notice that it was Makoto was the one to give Junpei the answer.

* * *

It is now after-school and Makoto walking back to dorm. He was almost at Port Island Station. _"Almost to the station, so far no..."_

Minako runs up to Makoto and wraps her arms around her brother from behind, which stops him. "Brother!"

Makoto sighs. "Hello Minako."

"I told you call me sister or sis or some cute nickname."

"And what's with calling you by your name."

Minako stops hugging Makoto and starts hitting him. "Everything!"

"Oww... Can you stop!?"

"No! Not till you call by a nickname!"

"Fine! I will think of one! Let's just get back to the dorm!"

Minako stops hitting her brother. "Okay, let's go." Minako starts walking to station.

Makoto sighs. _"I hope she forgets... Maybe I should decide on a nickname." _Makoto starts walking again.

* * *

Now evening, Minako and Makoto both reach the dorm and Makoto opens the door. They walk into the dorm. Yukari is sitting on the couch and is talking to an older man, who is sitting in a chair. The older man has dark brown eyes and long wavy brown hair, also has a goatee. He is wearing tan jacket over a brown turtleneck and is wearing glasses.

"Oh, they're back." Yukari tells older man.

The older man turns to the siblings. "So, this is our new guests..." He and Yukari stand up for their seats.

"Umm... I just remember I need to do something important. So, bye." Minako starts walking to stair.

"Can't you wait?"

"Nope." Minako walks up the stairs.

Yukari and older man walk over to Makoto and the older man starts speaking again. "Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. "Ikutsuki"... Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes..."

"_Not really. I wonder why Minako left. Oh well." _"My name is Makoto Yuki."

"Please, have a seat." The three of them walk back over couch and sit down. "I apologize about the confusion regarding your sister and your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you and your sister receive a proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why are you here?"

"To welcome you and your sister, of course. Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which... where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs."

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ikutsuki gets up. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookworm!" ...Please forgive the pun." Ikutsuki chuckles and walks away to the stairs.

Yukari looks at Makoto. "You'll get used to his lame jokes."

Makoto sighs. "If you say so..." Makoto gets up from the couch. "Night." Makoto starts walking to the stairs.

"Oh... Good night."

Makoto walks up the stairs and to his room. Makoto then lay down on the bed and falls asleep.

* * *

'4/8/2009 - Today was pretty nice. I got to spend more time with Fuuka. It is nice to have a friend. Found my brother on the way back to the dorm. Brother still calls me by my first name, why can't he call me by a nickname.

Get back to the dorm, there was an older man in the dorm lounge. When I look at him, I got a chill and felt scared. Why am I scared of him? For that matter, why did I think I was being watch yesterday? There is also the Velvet Room and being tied to my destiny or fate?'

* * *

Minako closes her diary and lay down on her bed; she is already in her sleepwear. _"So many question and no answers... Tomorrow..." _Minako yawns. _"...is a full moon." _She yawns again and falls asleep.

* * *

It is near midnight. Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki were in a room, which looks like some sort of control room. Mitsuru and Yukari are sitting in front of small monitors and behind the small monitor was a huge monitor. Ikutsuki was standing looking at Mitsuru and Yukari. On the huge monitor was Makoto sleeping in his bed and on the small monitors was charts and waves.

Ikutsuki starts to speak. "Working hard? So, how are they doing?"

Mitsuru and Yukari stand up. "Makoto went to bed a while ago. He's asleep now. We have not checked on Minako yet, but do you think they're...?"

Ikutsuki sits down on cushion seat near a table. "Well, let's wait and see for now. The Dark Hour is approaching."

The time is now midnight. The lights in the room go out, but the monitors stay on. Everything suddenly has shade of green. Outside, the skyline was green and yellow eerie moon.

"Hmm... He's still sleeping. The Dark Hour occurs every day at twelve midnight; you could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

Yukari looks at Ikutsuki. "Then, he must be..."

"As you can see, he's retained his human form. He's asleep, but he's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not he has the potential. Although, he must." Ikutsuki pauses. "If he didn't, they would've preyed on him by now."

Yukari looks at Mitsuru. "Scary..."

"So, how's are other guest doing?"

"Let me check." Mitsuru goes over to the console of the monitors and press a button. The image change to whitish background with handwritten lettering, it was a note. "What!?"

Yukari turn around to see the display. "What the...!?" Everyone was a little shock to see the note. The note reads: 'If I'm being spy on, then please stop.'

Mitsuru turns to Ikutsuki. "Did not expect that... So, what do we do about her?"

"We will have to find an alternative way of watching her. In any case, we should continue to monitor Makoto for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir."

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on him like this..."

* * *

Makoto wakes up in the Velvet Room and is sitting on a chair.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greets Makoto. "My name is Igor. ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This is Elizabeth. She's a resident here, like myself."

Elizabeth smiles. "Pleased to meet you."

"_Okay, weird dream so far."_

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..."

"_What!?"_

Igor waves his hand over the table and the blue folder appears on the table and opens. It was contract that Makoto signed. "Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place... Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make."

"I don't really understand."

"...That is fine, for now. Hold on to this..."

A key appear floating above the table. Makoto holds out his hand and the key floats downward into his hand.

"'Til we meet again..."

The room started to fade from Makoto's vision.

* * *

**Author Note: A month later... I was hoping to have this chapter out soon, but school takes up some time.**

**I am enjoying writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Dark Hour

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to the Shin Megami Tensei series, which includes the Persona series, and Atlus!**

"This" is talking.

"_This"_ is thoughts.

'This' is book, writing.

_**'This'**_ is transmissions, TV, radio, etc.

"**This" **is Persona

Chapter 3: The Dark Hour

* * *

4/9/2009

* * *

Makoto wakes up and sits up in his bed. _"What a weird dream." _Makoto gets ready for school. _"__It is just a dream and time for school." _Makoto leaves his room, walks down the stairs and heads to school.

* * *

Makoto arrives at the school gate and sees Junpei.

"What's up!? Man, today is the perfect day! The sky is blue... We're young... What more could we ask for!?"

Makoto sighs. "You're full of energy."

"Of course! Dude, listen to this... Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man." Junpei chuckles.

"_Ahh... okay?" _Makoto and Junpei enter the school.

* * *

Makoto was sitting in class and listening to Mr. Ekoda.

"Ahem... I'm Mr. Ekoda. I'll be teaching you Classic Literature. I'll be teaching you about good old Japan all year. Some people say Classic Lit isn't relevant to everyday life, but oh, how they're wrong! Hey... Are you all listening to me?"

Makoto seems to be tired. _"This teacher makes me want to go to sleep…" _Makoto yawns.

"Let's begin. Open your textbooks, class. First on our syllabus is "Ise Monogatari," the origin of Japanese literature. It's a very interesting story. You youngsters might call it, "da bomb." Anyway..."

Makoto sighs. _"I fell sorry for the person who has his homeroom..." _Makoto yawns again and puts his head down.

Some time has passed and Mr. Ekoda leaves the classroom.

"Hey, man..." Junpei throws a small eraser at Makoto. "...his class is over."

"_Must have fallen asleep." _Makoto lifts his head. "Thanks." Makoto picks up the eraser and hands it back to Junpei.

"No prob!"

* * *

It is now after-school and Makoto walking back to dorm. He had just left Iwatodai Station and was walking pass some stores. _"__Almost back to the dorm and no..."_

"Brother!" Minako was walking to her brother and is carrying some cloth bags.

Makoto sighs and turns around. "Hello..."

"Here." Minako holds out the cloth bags. "Can you carry these for me?" Minako smiles.

Makoto sighs again. _"I don't think I have a choice."_ "Sure." He grabs the cloth bags. "So you bought some groceries."

"Yep. You know that I love to cook. So what do you want to eat?"

"I'll pass."

"What!?"

"Already ate." Makoto turns around starts walking.

"Really?" Minako is sadden.

"Yes."

"Oh… Well I can make you a box lunch for tomorrow."

"Sure."

Minako cheers up and catches up to her brother.

* * *

Minako and Makoto enter the dorm.

"So, where do you want your groceries?"

Minako points at the long dinner table. "Over there should be fine."

They both walked over to the dinner table. Makoto puts the bag on the table. "Well…" Makoto yawns. "I am go back to room..."

Minako cuts off her brother. "And sleep, right? Can't you stay up a little longer?"

"No, I am tried and just want to go to sleep."

"Fine!" Minako grab the bag off the table and goes through the door to the kitchen.

"_Great, Minako is angry at me. Oh well." _Makoto walks up the stair and to his room.

Minako, in the kitchen, puts the bags on the counter next to the refrigerator. "Idiot!" Minako said this quietly to herself. "I just want to spend more time him." She starts to cry. "I was hoping me and brother spend more time together eating dinner. I barely seen my brother since we got here. Idiot!" After a few minute of crying, she wipe away her tears. "Well, I guess I should start cooking."

* * *

Minako had made two box lunches and cooked dinner for herself. After eating the her food, she then went over to the couch near the wall and sit down on the couch. She starts reading a light novel, which she had brought before getting the groceries. It about a half hour before midnight.

Akihiko walked down the stairs and was about to leave the dorm. "Hey, umm... you're Akihiko, right?" Minako closed the light novel she was reading.

Akihiko turns to Minako. "Yes. So, what are you doing up this late?"

"Can't sleep. So, what are plan on going this late at night?"

There was paused before Akihiko answer. "I was just out for a walk."

"_He hiding something." _Minako puts the light novel on the table. "Well, I'll join you."

"But shouldn't you get some sleep."

"I told you, I can't sleep tonight. And also if you told to go back to my room, I would just sneak out of my room and the dorm." Minako gets up from the couch. "So, I am joining."

"Okay, but stay close."

Minako smiles and walks over to Akihiko. "Okay, let's go."

Minako and Akihiko exit the dorm and start walking down the street. After walking of a few minutes, Minako notices a small orange ball on the ground. Minako runs over to the orange ball.

"Hey, I told you to stay close."

Minako picks up the orange ball and turns to Akihiko. "I just wanted get the ball." Minako walks back to Akihiko. "Sorry about that."

"So, why did you want the ball?"

"It reminds of the ball my brother gave to me, went I was younger. It made me so happy to get something from my brother."

"..." Akihiko look a little sad.

"_He looks sad. Wonder why?"_

They continue to walk down the street. After a few minutes, the time was midnight and the Dark Hour begins.

Minako looks over to Akihiko and notices tiny silver light hovering around him. _"Hmm… He has a light like me and my brother, but has is silver __light__ and floating around him."_

"Get behind me!"

Minako looks in front and see weird monster. The monster seem only to be made of shadowy arms, wielding multiple blades and one hand was holding a blue mask. "What is that!?" Minako backs up.

Akihiko looks excited. "This is a Shadow." Akihiko pulls out a gun with his left hand and puts the gun upside-down on his forehead. "Polydeuces!" Akihiko pulls the trigger. Some being appear, it was shape like a muscular human. Polydeuces was wearing some armor and had a needle weapon covering part of one of his arms. Polydeuces has also blank eye and long hair. Polydeuces starts attacking the monster. "Zio." Polydeuces sent out a bolt of electric at the monster.

Minako notice the Shadow launching an attack that will hit Akihiko and without thinking pushes Akihiko out of the way, they both fall down onto the ground. The Shadow swing a blade right where Akihiko was.

"That was close, thanks." Akihiko gets up and then help Minako up.

"No problem." Minako is still holding the orange ball in her left arm.

Akihiko starts pulling Minako toward the way back to the dorm. "Let's go back to the dorm."

"Okay." Minako and Akihiko start running back and the Shadow started chasing after them. After a few second Minako started to here a voice in her head. **"Summon thy power… Awaken to thy ****fate." **The voice fades. _"What? Summon thy power… Wait, like Akihiko!"_ "Akihiko, let me use that gun."

"It's not a real gun."

"I know that, you use it to summon that being, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think I can do the same thing. Trust me."

"Here then." Akihiko hands Minako the gun.

Minako puts the gun to her side of her head. As she was about to pull the trigger, when a word pops-up in her head. "Persona." Minako then pulls the trigger. Some kind of light and energy started swirling around Minako and she start hearing the voice again. **"Thou hast now summon thy power… ****I shall grant thee some of my power… Thy journey hast beg****u****n."** The light and energy swirling around Minako forms into a translucence white haori on top of current clothing. The haori was mostly white with some red ribbon around the end sleeves. _"Okay, not what I was expecting." _"Umm… Akihiko, is normal?"

"No, normal it is similar how I summon mine."

Minako becomes a little embarrassed. _"Great, I have weird power." _Another word pops-up in her head. _"Bufu? Is it some type of attack?" _Minako move the gun from her right hand to her left. Minako turns her head to look behind her and move right arm behind her pointing at the Shadow. "Bufu." Nothing happen. "Akihiko, do you know what Bufu is?"

"It is ice element attack."

"_So, weird useless power."_

They continue to run. Akihiko pull out a handheld transceiver and turns it on.

**'Command room.' **It was Mitsuru voice. **'Is that you, Akihiko?'**

Akihiko hold down a button and starts speaking. "You're not gonna believe this...! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk... It's chasing us... I wanted to let you guys know. We're almost there." Akihiko release the button.

"_Almost back to the dorm." _The ball slips out of Minako arm. _"No! The ball... You will be missed." _The Shadow hits the ball and the ball exploded. Minako stop and look behind her. There was frost on the ground and one arm was partially frozen. _"Maybe my power is not useless, just don't understand it." _Minako look forward and runs towards Akihiko to catch up with him. They both finally reach the dorm and quickly enter.

* * *

It was the Dark Hour. Makoto was asleep in his room. Mitsuru and Yukari are in the control room watching Makoto.

Ikutsuki walks into the control room. "How is he?"

Both Mitsuru and Yukari turn their heads to Ikutsuki and Mitsuru speaks. "The same as last night."

Ikutsuki goes over to the cushion seat and sits down. "Hmm... Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first... Memory loss... disorientation... But, this subject is rather unique. He hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms."

Yukari looks at Mitsuru. "But... we're treating him like a guinea pig."

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard he's your classmate... Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, still..."

There was a beep that come from the panel. Mitsuru turns back to the panel and press a button. "Command room. …Is that you, Akihiko?"

**'****You're not gonna believe this...!****'** It was Akihiko on the transceiver. **'****It's chasing ****us****... I wanted to let you guys know. ****We're**** almost there.****'**

"Does that mean... he's bringing that thing here!?" Yukari eyes were wide in panic.

"Mr. Chairman!" Mitsuru get up from her chair. "Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!"

"...R-Right! Be careful!"

* * *

Minako and Akihiko close both front doors and lean against them. Mitsuru, Yukari, and Ikutsuki come running to the front door.

"Akihiko! Minako!?" Mitsuru looks at Minako. "Why are you not in your room?"

"Oh… Well I couldn't sleep, and notice Akihiko was about to go walk and I joined him." Minako notices tiny light hovering around Mitsuru and Yukari, but no light at all from Ikutsuki. Mitsuru's light was light blue and Yukari's light was pink.

Mitsuru looks at Akihiko. "And you allow her!"

"She won't take no for an answer." Akihiko excited again. "Well, get ready to be surprised… It'll be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around!"

Ikutsuki looks at Akihiko. "It's one of them, Akihiko?"

"Yes, but not an ordinary one..." Before Akihiko could finish the ground suddenly shakes.

"Ahh!" Yukari is panic a little. "What the...!? ...You've gotta be kidding me!"

Mitsuru pulls out a gun. "Mr. Chairman and Minako, please head for the command room!"

"No, let me help!" _"Plus, I did not want to be that man."_

"Fine." Mitsuru turns to Yukari. "Takeba, go upstairs and wake Makoto up! Then, escape out the back."

"But, what about you three?"

"We'll stop it here."

Akihiko looks at Yukari. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

"I-I'm going!" Yukari then runs to the stairs. Also Ikutsuki goes back to the control room.

"Oh… Akihiko, here." Minako hands Akihiko back his gun.

Mitsuru turns to Minako. "Can you summon a Persona?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a little complicated…" Minako seems embarrassed again. "Maybe let's just talk about it later."

"Okay. Are you both ready?"

Both Akihiko and Minako nodded and open the doors. They exit the dorm and upon exiting Minako notice a sword laying down on the ground. Minako pick up the sword. _"__This looks like the sword the shadow. He won't mind if I keep it."_

"There are shadows over here." Mitsuru found some shadows.

"_Shadows… As in multiple Shadows." _Minako and Akihiko go over to Mitsuru. They saw three small shadow. They look like puddles with arms and blue mask. _"Oh… Three small one."_

"Mitsuru, none of these Shadows are the one that was chasing us."

Shadows started coming towards them. "Can you cover me, I need to inform Yukari."

"Yes, come on Minako." Akihiko went up to the one of Shadows and started attacking it, by punching it.

Minako to run toward another Shadow. _"Okay, just have to hit it." _Minako was a little nervous. Minako got to the Shadow and started slashing at it. First slash hit the Shadow, the Shadow dodge the second slash, and the third slash hit and the Shadow dissolve away. _"Did I beat it?" _Akihiko also defeated one shadow.

Mitsuru was on a radio transceiver. "Takeba, do you read me!?"

**'Y-Yes! I hear you!'**

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one they saw!"

**'What!?'**

Mitsuru ran to join Akihiko and Minako. "Only one left..." Mitsuru see two more shadows approaching. "Two more Shadows are approaching!"

They started attacking the Shadows and defeated them. After defeating them they hear something break. Akihiko turns to Mitsuru. "Sounds like the Shadow breaking into the dorm!"

They head back into the dorm. "Let head back to the control room!" Mitsuru and Akihiko head for the stairs.

"_Control room?" _Minako follows them.

* * *

Makoto was awoken by the shake and noise. _"What is the world is going on down there?"_ Makoto gets out of his bed and then hear knocking on his door.

"Wake up! Sorry, I'm coming in!" Yukari unlocks the door and enter Makoto room. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"Okay" The ground shakes again.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" They were about start heading for the stair. "Wait! ...Take this, just in case." Yukari hands Makoto a short sword.

"_What am I getting myself into?"_

"Okay, let's go!" Makoto and Yukari run to the stairs and head down them. After get to the first floor they head to the back door. "Alright, we should be safe now..."

**'Takeba, do you read me!?' **It was Mitsuru on the transceiver.

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

**'Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one they saw!'**

"_Enemy?"_

"What!?" There is several loud knocks on the back door. Yukari gasps. "L-Let's pull back!" Yukari and Makoto went back to the stairs. "What are we going to do...? They're downstairs! Do we have any choice but to go further up?" They move to the second floor. "W-Whoa, whoa! What are we going to do!?"

"Keep moving up!" _"Probably a bad, but got nothing better."_

They keep going up till they get to the fourth floor. The ground shakes again and sound of something breaking. "What was that!?" The ground continues to shake. "It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!" They move up to the fifth floor, where the door to the rooftop is. "O-Oh yeah! If we go out through here...!" They both go through the rooftop door and Yukari close and locks the door behind her. Yukari lets out sigh of relief. "I think we're okay for now..."

"_Safe, but no escape route."_

The ground shakes again and Yukari become frightened. Makoto and Yukari turn around and saw the Shadow climb into the roof. The Shadow look around and saw them. The Shadow started moving towards them. "Those monsters… We call them Shadows!" Yukari pulls out her gun and puts it to her forehead, her hands were shaking. There was energy columns spring up from the ground. Yukari take a deep breathe and was about to pull the trigger, but an energy column hit her, knocking her back and the gun falls in front of Makoto feet.

A vision of the young boy from the first night appears. "Go on..."

* * *

Ikutsuki in the control room. Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Minako enter the control room. Mitsuru and Akihiko went and sat down in front of the monitors. They were changing the camera feed to find Makoto, Yukari, or the Shadow.

"_Hmm…__ So there was a camera in my room." _They spot Makoto and Yukari on the monitors. "Oh, there!" Akihiko and Mitsuru got up quick, and Minako, Akihiko, and Mitsuru begin to leave.

Ikutsuki spoke up. "Wait."

Mitsuru and Akihiko stop, but Minako exit the control. _"No way am I not going wait, when my brother needs brother."_

* * *

Makoto picks up the gun, recalls what Yukari did with it, and lifts it to his side of his head. He was hesitating at first, but then calms down and pulls the trigger. "Per-so-na." Beads of energy start to stream around Main, and an odd looking being appears above him. The being was human-shaped that was mostly white with a platinum torso and his face was dark, white hair. He had a speaker in the middle of his torso. He also had a red scarf and big lyre.

The being starts to speak. "Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings…"

* * *

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki look on from the monitors. Mitsuru speaks. "As we suspected…"

* * *

Suddenly, Makoto head starts to hurt and Orpheus begins to convulse. Eventually Orpheus is ripped apart from the inside as a larger Persona bursts from within him. This Persona is human-shaped, wearing mostly dark clothing, and coffins that are all connected by a chain and the chain going behind him. The coffins also seem to float. Also wields a long sword.

Minako, from the other side of the rooftop door, tries to open the door, but it is lock. _"Why is this door lock? I hope brother is okay." _ Minako starts tries to bust open the door, by kicking it.

The huge Persona lunges at the Shadow, and cuts its mask in half with a swipe of its blade. As the Shadow begins to split apart, the Persona grabs a tendril of it and squeezes it into nothingness. It then floats into the air and roars. It then reverts back to Orpheus.

* * *

Mitsuru, Akihiko, and Ikutsuki are still in the control room. They were are surprised. "What on earth is that!?" Said by Akihiko.

* * *

Minako use her short sword aiming for the lock on the door, with all her force hits it and breaks the lock. Minako open the door and see Makoto and his Persona, Orpheus. She also notices that Makoto now has tiny white light hovering around him, but is still a tiny red light inside him. _"__So, now one of his lights is hovering around him."_

Orpheus disappears. _"What was that."_

Yukari gets up. "Is it over?"

"Seems like it. ...So, tried." Makoto then collapses.

Yukari gasps and runs over to him. "Are you okay!?"

Minako starts runs over. _"__Please be okay?" _Minako seems worry.

Yukari starts shaking Makoto. "Come on...! Say something!"

Mitsuru and Akihiko finally arrive on the roof and rush over to them. "Are you alright!?"

"Can you hear me!? Please...! Answer me!"

Minako decide to see if he has a pulse and he does. She also make sure that still breathing and he is. Minako worry disappears. "He is still breathing and also has a pulse. Probably just exhausted." _"I would be, if I could."_

Mitsuru looks at Minako. "Are you sure?"

"I am pretty sure, but to be on the safe side, we take him to a hospital."

Mitsuru turns to Akihiko. "Akihiko, can you take Makoto to the hospital?"

"Yes." Akihiko goes over Makoto and pick him up.

Minako get up. "I will come with you."

Mitsuru looks at Minako. "Shouldn't you get some sleep."

"I can't. Plus I want to make sure that my brother is okay." Minako and Akihiko leave the rooftop and went down to the third floor. Minako notice she still had the sword. "Oh… I need to go to my room. I will catch up."

"Okay." Akihiko continue going down the stairs.

Minako runs to her room, opens the door, puts the sword near her desk, and grabs her school bag and diary. After that she leaves her room and catch up with Akihiko, who was near the front doors. Akihiko and Minako start walking to the hospital and the Dark Hours ends.

* * *

**Author Notes: A month later again… But this time 28 days this time… Kind of an improvement. **

**I was going to originally going to have April 10th in this chapter, but I think April 10th is going to be pretty long. Also April 9th Diary entity will be in the near the beginning of the next chapter. **

**Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

**I am enjoying writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep enjoying the story. **


End file.
